


Холодной ночью

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Стручок-мерзлячок [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Warming, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, no cryo for Bucky, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: В Нью-Йорке зима, Баки мерзнет и хочет, чтобы Стив согрел его. А точнее, определенную часть его тела.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Стручок-мерзлячок [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Холодной ночью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx). Log in to view. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

– Мне _холодно_.

Стив, который и сам не сказать чтобы изнывал от жары, перевернулся под грудой шерстяных и ватных одеял и посмотрел на Баки.

– Сейчас зима. В Нью-Йорке. Естественно, она холодная, Бак. Но это ведь ты твердишь, что одни только неудачники носят пижамы.

– Могу поклясться, в прежние времена было не так холодно, – Баки постукивал зубами и, как показалось Стиву, слегка переигрывал.

Стив закатил глаза так сильно, что удивился, как они не выскочили из орбит.

– Бак. Что за бред ты несешь? Забыл, как мы когда-то жались к огню и сколько раз я был близок к тому, чтобы умереть от пневмонии? Серьезно?

Баки тяжко вздохнул.

– Отлично. Уже и поностальгировать нельзя. – Он поежился, а потом шепнул: – Стив.

– Что? – ответил Стив тоже шепотом.

– У меня _мерзнет_ член.

Стив громко расхохотался.

– Ты что, блядь, прикалываешься?

– Нет! – жалобно проныл Баки. – У меня такое чувство, что он вот-вот скукожится и отвалится.

– Тогда иди и надень штаны.

– Это не поможет.

Целую минуту они провели в молчании, а потом…

– Стив?

– Ммм?

– Можно я засуну член тебе в задницу?

Стив вытаращил глаза и на мгновение лишился дара речи.

– Это… это ты так романтично пытаешься сказать, что хочешь меня трахнуть? – спросил он, стараясь не заржать. – Бак, ты оттрахал меня по самое не могу всего час назад, и я действительно, на самом деле пиздец как устал.

– Нет, пойми, я имею в виду именно то, что сказал. Ты внутри всегда горячий как печка, а я на полном серьезе думаю, что он может отвалиться, если станет еще холоднее.

Стив испустил преувеличенно громкий мученический вздох.

– Ладно. Если ты считаешь, что это поможет.

Баки притянул его к себе и страстно поцеловал.

– Спасибо, детка. Завтра я найду способ тебе отплатить. Тебя нужно растянуть?

– Не-а, – мотнул головой Стив. – Я с прошлого раза неплохо растянут.

Баки кивнул, взял с прикроватной тумбочки неизменный тюбик и размазал его содержимое по члену. Стив повернулся на бок, отставил задницу и вскоре ощутил, как член Баки откровенно и недвусмысленно давит на его дырочку. Протолкнув член внутрь, Баки выдохнул:

– Ох, Стив, в тебе так горячо. Надеюсь, ознобыши не появятся.

Стив затрясся от хохота.

– Ознобыши на твоем чле-е-е-ене, – простонал он сквозь смех, и Баки шлепнул его по плечу.

– Может, перестанешь надо мной ржать? Или он упадет, и ничего не получится.

– П-прости, – сказал Стив и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. – Все. Я больше не буду.

Еще один толчок, и Стив почувствовал, как бедра Баки прижались к его заднице.

– О-о-о да, охуеть, Стив, – удовлетворенно застонал Баки, прильнув к нему всем телом. – О боже, так намного лучше.

– Не смей засыпать, не вынув член, – предупредил Стив. – Не то будет пиздец как больно.

– Так тебе же, а не мне, – сказал Баки, словно похвастался, засранец эдакий.

– О нет, тебе тоже будет очень больно, когда ты получишь от меня по яйцам, – парировал Стив.

– Принято к сведению. – Баки уткнулся носом Стиву за ухо, и тот слегка выгнулся, крепче прижимаясь к Баки и тоже наслаждаясь теплом их соединенных тел. – Мне достался идеальный парень.

– Ты чертовски прав, – легко согласился Стив. – Чего только я для тебя ни делаю, Бак.

Баки поцеловал его в шею и что-то промурлыкал. Так они пролежали примерно полчаса, пока Стив не начал зевать.

– Ладно, Бак, я собираюсь спать, поэтому надеюсь, что твой член успел согреться.

– Ммм, – утвердительно промычал Баки. – Ему тепло и уютно.

Он осторожно вытащил член, а потом Стив перевернулся, обнял и поцеловал Баки. Возможно, его парень законченный извращенец, но родной и любимый извращенец, и Стив готов был сделать для Баки практически все что угодно. В том числе и согреть его член.


End file.
